The Catalyst
by Randa.Martin
Summary: Edward leaves Carlisle to experiment with another way of life. It's 1927 and he goes to live in Chicago. This is the story of what happens when Edward goes off on his own. Who does he meet? What does he do? Give it a chance. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_**Hey, people. This is my story. It consists of Edwards life when he goes out on his own from Carlisle in 1927. I hope you all like it. Here is the preface, including chapter one. If you feel you need to contact me about the story or something, please email me at miranda . lee . 25 (at sign) hotmail . com. Don't contact me on the site. Please read, give it a chance, and review! Also favorite me :)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Randa.**_

**PREFACE**

It hurt for me to see the look in Esme's eyes right now. But I couldn't be part of their family, when my most basic need is changed into something unsatisfying. Sure, they have more morals, drinking the blood of animals. But it's what most of our kind live for- the blood of humans. Of course I'll be letting Carlisle down, and Esme. That pained me, but I don't want what they want. I have to go off on my own.

**CHAPTER ONE: TO LIVE OR TO EXIST**

Finding a place will be easy, I'm sure. I have my fathers inheritance and money I have accumulated throughout my almost ten years of immortality. I just don't know where to start. Being on my own made memories flood into my mind of my human years. The day I asked my mother for her blessing to move out, mostly. Being alone scared me then, a human emotion I did not carry with me into this life. Now I just felt empty.

When I was human, I was excited to move on, maybe even a bit euphoric. Those emotions burned to ashes with my soul a long time ago. These human memories, the ones I almost couldn't bear, were bringing me to a familiar place- Chicago. I realized I was running in that general direction the moment I snapped out of my trance. Did I really want to go there? The place where I grew up, had a family, and maybe was a bit happy? Maybe I could be scared.

I decided to purchase an automobile just outside of Chicago. If I was going to keep up with this human facade, I couldn't be walking from city to city. Though it might look a bit weird- a young, unemployed male who could afford a nice, expensive car. I decided I wouldn't think about that. I just wanted to try a normal life. Though I can't fathom how drinking humans was any kind of normal.

The dry ache of my throat pulled my into a state of mind I wasn't proud of. I needed a drink. Chicago was a vast place of speakeasies and gangsters. I'm sure I can find a nice murderer or something to feed off of. That was a rule I made while deciding to leave Carlisle. If I'm going to drink humans, I might as well find ones that deserve to be dead. Like murderers, gangsters, or general law breakers. Sifting through minds helped my rule become reality. Before anything else though, I had to satiate this thirst. I wanted to be good, even in my darkest moments. Carlisle had rubbed off on me. If I could feed off of humans who didn't need life, then why would it matter? I could be doing a kindness to the city, so to speak.

When I was brought into this non- life, I could read minds. It has never really benefitted me, until now. If I could search through the minds of Chicago, and find the darkest of people, I would be doing everyone a favour. Using my ability for good.

As I approached the city of Chicago, I thought about my existence. Thinking about this is one of the reasons why I left Ashland in the first place. Did I really want to sit here and just exist? Or did I want to _live_? Sure, Carlisle didn't just exist. He helped keep innocent humans alive and healed the sick. He had a love. He had a life. I, on the other hand, just existed in his home, doing nothing of importance to make my life worth something. This is why, I think, that being on my own and living off something so much better than animal blood will give me a life. I know for a fact that I wont find the love of my life... Because that will never be possible. But I think that living off something that I was made to will make my life worth it.

I needed to hunt. _Now._

**A/N**

_**Short chapter, I know. But be ready for the next. It's good. I will post it soon. I have a few chapters written already, but I don't want to post them all at once. So I will update tommorow or the next day! Please stay with my story! I have trouble writing it if I get no reviews.**_

_**So, if you like the story, R&R :)**_

_**Randa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_**Hey reader(s)**_

_**There's not many, lol.**_

_**Heres chapter two. I HAD to post it. It's not much, but chapter three will be longer.**_

_**Please read and review! Tell me if you like it, then I can keep writing based on that.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Randa.**_

**CHAPTER TWO: FIRST LIGHT**

I parked my car just by a park and walked around the streets. It was a nice, cloudy day, so I wouldn't be at risk of showing what I really am. I kept sun glasses on to hide my black, menacing eyes. Yeah, I wasn't at risk, but the humans strolling down the street had no clue what kind of risk they were taking. Even with the dark natural lighting of the streets, I caught the attention of most.

I heard low music coming from a grungy looking building, and underground- the sound of men trading illegal alcohol. I didn't understand the whole "I need alcohol" thing, but then again, I don't think humans would understand the whole "I need blood thing".

I was getting thirsty, unbelievably thirsty, and this would be my first drink of human blood in almost 10 years. I frantically searched the sounds of the city and the minds of the civilians to find one immoral thought.

_Frank, where does the body go?_

There it was, about three blocks away. A man on a telephone with a dead body. If it was still warm, maybe I could have two drinks tonight. I didn't even feel disgusted with myself. I walked faster through the tightly packed crowd to get to this man. When I finally got to the building, I was even more convinienced. It was a shop, and the man was in the small backroom alone. Well, if you count the dead body, then he wasn't.

I walked into the shop quickly, without notice, and sped to the back room.

"Nice body."

The man swirled around slowly and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Eh, bird. I don't want any trouble. Why don't you leave. Now"

He slowly pulled for a gun and his thoughts were crazed. He definitely wanted to kill me and get it over with.

"Don't worry about it" I mumbled and lunged for his neck. His screams were gurgled and stopped immediately.

Words could not describe the feeling in my throat. Wonderfully amazing didn't cut it. I pushed his body off and looked at the dead body. Killed within the hour, my medical training and heightened senses told me. Still nice and warm.

I bent down and drank the body dry, thankful that the victim had a snapped neck and had not lost blood. I took a look at both the bodies. I felt like a bit of my emptiness was filled... Like the blood could reconstruct my heart of ashes. I picked up both the bodies and went to the large trash out back. I cut both of their throats to hide the bite marks. I lit them on fire and ran in the opposite direction that I came. I needed to clear my head. My thoughts had changed from happiness to a grave monster. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. I ran to the water and sat on the nearest log. I tried my best to push the horrid thoughts out. All my time with Carlisle had helped me rid of these thoughts. They seeped back into my mind, consuming my attention. Nothing could cool the monster in me.

"Sir?" a woman's voice called behind me.

How could I not notice that there was a human near me? I should pay more attention. I was also holding my breath, so i couldn't have even smelled her coming.

"Hello?"

I tuned got up and turned quickly. It was a good thing I was wearing sun glasses.

"What?" I spit.

"Ohh, ah, I was wondering if you could help me. I didn't know where to go and no one is around. I saw you sitting here and I thought maybe you could help me." she held out her arm while rambling.

The minute I saw her arm I sucked in a gasp. Blood- and I had just let the smell fill my lungs. An innocent human had just got herself into a fatal situation.

"Well, let me help you with that."

I walked to her slowly, and extended my arms. My thoughts were a constant struggle. Kill her- help her- kill her- help her. If i didn't help her, she might bleed to death. Her arm was pretty cut up, and near some vital veins. Agh.

"It's very painful, where is the nearest hospital."

"Who cares?" I glared at her. The monster in me was talking.

"Hmm?" she looked scared.

"Oh nothing."

I grabbed her arm and pretended to look at it. What I was really doing was rifling through her thoughts to see if I could hear one immoral thought. She was late for work, and was dreading arriving there. I couldn't kill her, she was pure.

"What happened?" I asked quickly as I dragged her to the streets.

"I slipped on the sidewalk, and fell against a sharp corner on the bank. No one was around."

"Come with me." That was it for my talking air supply. I couldn't breathe in. The blood would send me in another frenzy.

Her thoughts were worried. She didn't know what to say. She thought I was weird, and... good looking? I saw my face reflected in her thoughts, and it was not pretty, rhetorically. _He looks like he's going to kill someone._

Not far off, I thought.

"What's eating you?"

I shook my head. I couldn't breathe or talk. She raised her eyebrow and looked away. I took off my coat and put it on her shoulders and kept walking. I don't know if she could see it yet, but I could. 4 law enforcement officer cars outside of a building that was quite familiar to me. I could see the smoke at the back of the building.

"I'm Della, by the way."

A wind blew at my face and I breathed in the new, cleaner air.

"Edward. Here, would it be alright if I left you here? I'm sure these men can help you."

Her thoughts flustered. She didn't want me to leave. Does she have any self preservation?

"Oh! Don't go! Stay with me. I'm sure they'll help me quick. We could go get food?"

"No thanks." I walked away briskly. I couldn't be there. I caused the incident. I heard some officers talking to her about her arm. They were going to help her. I walked in the direction of my car, proud that I didn't kill an innocent.

Della's thoughts were interesting, though. She didn't feel attracted to me, but she wanted to get to know me. Usually that means danger, and that I should disassociate with that person, but I was intrigued.

_Why was he so mad? His eyes are weird. _

I couldn't even think about a measly human. I needed a place to stay.

**A/N**

_**Please review! Or else I cannot go on!**_

_**Randa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_**Please, If you're reading, review.**_

_**Thanks Silver for the reviews :)**_

_**Randa**_

**CHAPTER 3: ENCOUNTERS**

I didn't even think about where I would want to live. A secluded spot where I would not be bothered by any scents? Or a place where I could feel more human, and test my boundaries? I decided to go to a real-estate office, they could help me.

Before going anywhere, I peered in a shop window and tipped my glasses. My eyes were still gold, and hadn't turned to red yet- that would take a while. I put the glasses in my coat pocket and headed north to a small office that could help me find a house. I approached the building and it was not open. There was still a small, frail woman writing at a large oak desk. I knocked at the front door anyways. She looked up and pointed to the closed sign.

"I need help now." I half yelled so she could hear me.

She walked towards the door quickly.

_He's very good looking. Wow._

I smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen," I used my birth name, feeling weird to ever think of using Cullen, "I need help. I'm new to the area and need a place."

"Well, Mr. Masen. You're not going to find a home that quick. But come in... I'll see if I can help you."

"Thank you." I smiled.

She sat at her desk and started rifling through papers.

"I'm Katherine by the way. What exactly are you looking for, Mr. Masen?" she stuttered over the last 2 words.

_He looks awful young to be looking to buy a place._

"Well, I need something small. Money is no problem. Just something comfortable. In a nice place." I decided that would be in somewhere crowded. I needed to stay sane.

"Okay, well how is this?" she pushed a sheet over to me. "It's a two bedroom, 1 bathroom penthouse apartment. It is in heart of Chicago. Does $4,455 sound like a good price to you?"

There was a few small pictures beside the information. It was nice, modern.

"Yes, I'll want to look at it," I smiled up at her.

_Oh my gosh, look at his eyes. Handsome._

"Of-of course Mr. Masen. Will you require a place to stay tonight? I have somewhere you could rest for the night."

"No, I have family here," that wasn't a lie, "I'll be absolutely fine."

"All right. Would you be okay to come here around 10 tommorrow? I can get someone to show you the place?"

"I'll be here." I got up and smiled.

"See you soon, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you, Katherine."

I walked out of the office and tuned her thoughts out. She was hypnotized by me, like most. I decided I would go stay by the docks for the night, and look at the sky. It had cleared up since the afternoon, and now stars were covering the night sky.

All night I thought about right vs. wrong. I had already questioned myself a billion times as to whether I should kill humans. I know killing in general is wrong, but if I was killing bad, terrible people, did it matter? I'm sure they have families that care about them, good families. But wouldn't they be happy if they knew that by the death of their loved one, they are saving lives? I just knew that I was making myself thirstier by thinking about killing.

I wandered from the docks at about four, thinking of ways to soothe the burn in my throat. Two wouldn't do it, today. I had to go for three. I searched minds, glad that this time of night was perfect for gangsters, lawbreakers, murderers and psychopaths.

"Miles, DON'T!" a female voice pleaded.

I ran towards the voice. The inner voice was even worse.

_Don't shoot her, she did nothing. Please, please, please, please. God, please. Save mom._

I ran faster. I broke through the doors of a small house and ran towards the sound. There stood a large man with a gun, pointing it at an older woman. A small girl about the age of 16 sat in the corner of the room, sobbing. Her mind was a mess. I sunk into the shadows and waited for a good time to intrude.

"You did nothing good for me. NOTHING. You might as well be dead." the man named Miles spat.

"Miles, I didn't do-"

"Shut UP," he screamed, "you ruined-"

I emerged from the shadows and walked slowly towards him.

"You shut up. Is that any way to treat a woman?" I ripped the gun from his fingers and heard two fingers break.

He lunged at me and I grabbed his neck and held him back. He struggled for the gun and i broke his wrist.

"GO!" I yelled at the two girls, staring at me ran out of the house and I grabbed the guy by the neck.

"You _really_ shouldn't treat women that way." I punched him out and put him over my shoulder. I couldn't kill him when those girls had seen me. I walked out, dropped him on the pavement in front of the girls and told them to call the police.

I walked away slowly, listening to their thoughts for any questioning. There was none, just hate for this 'Miles'. I decided to kill a drunk who had been beating his wife earlier in the evening. I damaged the bite marks and left him in the street. As I ran back to the docks, the clouds hovered over the sun and saved me for the day. In effort to blend in, I went to Chamberlin's Cafe to get something to 'eat.' I threw it out the minute no one was looking. The time ticked slowly until about 9:30. Then I decided to gravitate to the area of the small real-estate office I was due at. I walked the streets for a while and then at 9:55 I drove to the building. When I walked in, Katherine looked up and smiled hugely.

"Mr. Masen, hello!"

"Hello Katherine. How is everything?"

"Absolutely wonderful! I have an agent here to escort you to the building you were interested in. Della!"

I listened closely and picked up the all-too-familiar thoughts of a person I met yesterday.

"Oh! Edward!" she looked surprised as she entered the room.

"Della, hello. How's the arm?" This couldn't be happening.

"Feels great. The hospital fixed it up just dandy for me." she smiled.

"Della, how do you know Mr. Masen?" Katherine was puzzled. And jealous.

"He helped me with my arm yesterday!"

"Well, I brought her to help." I added.

"You brought me to help, which I wouldnt have found without you." her thoughts were still pure. It was weird hearing normal thoughts around me. Though it felt like she was hiding something big.

"Anyways," Katherine interrupted, "Why dont you bring _Edward_ to the building, Della."

"Sure, Edward. It's just a small walk. Come with me." She pulled on her coat and walked out the office quickly. Her face was scrunched up in a weird grimace.

She walked briskly in front of me and I followed easily. There seemed to be something wrong. We were walking the wrong direction of the building of the apartment. Her thoughts were focused on something else.

"Della, where are we going? This is the wrong way." I questioned.

She turned around and glared up at me.

"It took me a while, but you are something else."

I looked at her, questioningly. She smiled up at me and poked my chest.

"I _know, _Edward."

**A/N**

_**REVIEWWW!**_

_**Randa**_


End file.
